1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus for reproducing image information recorded on a recording medium such as magnetic sheet, optical disc and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An image recording system for use as a still video recording apparatus in which a color-difference sequential signal superposed with a DC offset component is recorded on a recording medium, as shown in FIG. 4, for example, has been publicly known in the art.
At the time of reproduction of the recorded image information, the color difference signal is judged by detecting the previously superposed DC offset component.
By detecting such DC offset component, it is possible to judge the kind of the color difference signal and therefore, to reproduce well the recorded image according to the judging result. However, there remains a problem that when it is impossible to properly judge the DC offset component, for example, by some fault on the recording medium the kind of the color difference is misdetected, so that the image is reproduced in different color than the original ones. The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 754,339 filed July 11, 1985, discloses a technique according to which the detecting result of the DC offset component is statistically processed and the color difference line sequential signal is synchronized according to the result of the statistical process in order to avoid the above inconvenience. Although such a technique intends to obtain a superior reproduction operation even in the transient state such as at the change over of the reproduction track or at the start of the reproduction, there still remains much space for further improvement.